The Gallows
by Dizzykat
Summary: Draco as he is preparing to lead Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and his thoughts about what he must do. This was intended as an epilogue for my fic "Truth or Dare" but it pretty much works as a oneshot. Draco/Hermione. Rated T for some language


**A/N: This is an _EPILOGUE_ to Truth or Dare (hopefully everyone sees that, 'cause I don't want those who read it to miss out!). I'm adding this into this story since that is its intended place, but in my brain, this is almost a oneshot of it's own. Almost. So it will appear as its own fic.**

**As always, I do not own Hermione or Draco (mmm I wish I owned him), t****hey belong to the fantabulous J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Epilogue of "Truth or Dare":

Chapter Only: The Gallows

"Breathe you bloody fool, just breathe," he hissed out loud. It was almost time. Time for an end to everything. Everything he'd wanted was about to be obliterated. In about ten minutes nothing would be the same. He knew as soon as he did this, there was no turning back. She would never forgive him, never accept him. Life can be so cruel. It gives you something so beautifully perfect, and then so heartlessly takes it away. 'What a fucking Indian giver,' he thought bitterly.

But he could do nothing about it or alter the situation in any manner. If he did not go through with this it would mean the end of his life, his parents' lives. He had to go through with it. Never in his whole seventeen years of existence did he feel so hopeless, so helpless. He felt weak. Weakness is unforgivable, he was taught, something to be hidden and shunned.

The clock ticked maddeningly behind him. Ever tick and tock felt like taking one step closer to the gallows. It was nearly seven now. They would be walking in at any moment. The proverbial noose was so close he could nearly slip it around his neck.

Sitting there on a pile of forgotten items, he waited with his head in his hands. He couldn't explain to her, she wouldn't believe him. 'Sorry, Hermione, I'm a Death Eater in training.' Yeah, that would go over real well. He felt like a right bloody arse.

Beads of sweat began to form on his brow. Loosening his tie, he ran over his mental checklist: Wand -check. Hand of Glory - check. Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder -check. He put his hand inside his robe pocket and felt a small object on a chain - check.

Part of him felt that using the darkness powder product he got from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was kind of a betrayal. Especially since he had gotten the idea from her. At the thought of her, a single tear began to form in his eyes. Angrily he wiped it away before it fell. Malfoys don't cry. Ever.

The clock struck seven and immediately a figure appeared from inside the vanishing cabinet in front of him. The figure closed the door behind them and walked towards him.

"Hello, Draco. Not nervous are we?"

Draco looked up at sunken eyes and pallid skin. "No, Aunt Bella. I'm ready."

"Excellent. You will serve the Dark Lord well." She looked mad as a loon. Really, Azkaban did a number on her former beauty.

Behind Bellatrix Lestrange the cabinet door opened again revealing Amacus Carrow, shortly followed by his sister Alecto. No one said a word as this happened again and again. Soon there stood several Death Eaters amidst the clutter of the broken, hidden, and abandoned objects in the Room of Requirement.

"Alright, we all know what we are to do. Draco will walk out first, and if there is anyone around he will be creating a diversion so that we can get through mostly unseen. Draco, you know what you must do then." Bellatrix cast a glance towards her nephew whose face, if possible, turned even more pallid than it had been the last few weeks.

He choked out the word, "Yes."

"Ah, Dumby won't be expecting it," Fenrir Greyback chortled. He shook with delight, "I wish I could be the one that done it." He licked his lips and stared into nothingness, imagining what Dumbledore's flesh would taste like. "Delicious," he muttered.

"Fenrir!" Alecto hissed at him, "The boy must do it, you know the Dark Lord's orders."

Fenrir growled, "I know I know. I heard him, alright."

Draco felt sick to his stomach. He did not want to do this, and he certainly did not want Greyback here. If he touched one hair on Hermione's head, he would kill him. Take a silver bullet to that bloody bastard's heart. Rip his throat out. Something to make him pay.

He was so lost in his thoughts that Draco hardly took in the fact that everyone was staring down at him where he was still sitting on the pile of clutter.

"What?!" He said, throwing his hands up.

"I said, let's go," Bellatrix answered sternly, her black eyes shining. Soon dirty, unworthy blood would be spilled, which that made her simultaneously euphoric and impatient.

Draco reluctantly stood up and walked through the maze of objects to the door out of the room of requirement. He opened the door slowly, taking a gulp as he did so. His stomach was in knots, and he hoped beyond hope that no one was there; he wanted as few people as possible to get hurt tonight. However when he peered his head outside the door he saw Weasley and his younger sister turning the corner of the 5th floor corridor, followed by Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and to his utmost horror and shame, his Hermione. There was no way to hide his indiscretion now.

He gripped the powder in his hand tighter, his face contorting into a grimace of rage. Screw Voldemort for doing this to him! Screw him for putting him in this position, and damn Dumbledore for not just dying like he was supposed to have done. Why did that cockamamie old fool have to live so long?

With a hardened expression, Draco walked out of the Room of Requirement, holding his hand of glory aloft, and threw the powder as Death Eaters pooled out behind him. He locked eyes with Hermione as the room begin to dim.

To her, it must be pitch black by now. He couldn't do this, he couldn't bear to see that hurtful look in her eyes. But she had to know, just had to.

Growling he thrust the hand of glory into the hand of the Death Eater behind him, growling, "I have unfinished business that I must take care of with these bloodtraitors and mud bloods. Lead everyone else ahead and set the mark." He had hoped he had sounded convincing enough. His anger at his own betrayal did the trick.

Walking towards Hermione, he dodged random hexes and spells cast by the others present. When he reached her, he saw that same hurt look in her eyes. It tore his heart to pieces to know that she wore it because of him. He reached out for her hand pulled her quickly towards him. Her small yelp could not be heard over the commotion the others were making.

He leaned down to her ear and hastily whispered, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I know I let you down, but know that if I can't go through with my orders tonight it will be because of you. I've never known such happiness as I feel when I am with you. These past few months have been a miracle. Even now you are a light to me in this darkness. I know you may not accept me now that you know what I am, but only you know the true me. I love you, Hermione Granger."

He leaned down and kissed her lips urgently, pulling her closer and closer to his body. It was a goodbye kiss, and it certainly felt like one. They kissed incessantly, neither wanting to stop and admit that they had not left reality, and that soon they would have to go separate ways. He hoped desperately this would not be their last . Reluctantly he pulled away from their kiss; he wished he never had to let her go.

He embraced her and whispered once again in her ear, "If you do not take me back after tonight, I understand. I will wait for you, and I will always love you." This time his voice choked on the words.

Draco turned away, tears rolling slowly down his face.

&&&&&&&

Hermione put her fingers up to her cheek, feeling the wetness of a single tear that was not her own. She quickly dried her own eyes. This was not the time or place to be crying; if the others saw they would ask questions. She did not have the energy to admit to her secret relationship with Draco Malfoy. Not now.

When she brushed the back of her hand against her cheek she realized that there was something in her hand. The room began to lighten and she could make out the outline of a two-toned heart locket. One half was gold with rubies, while the other was silver with emeralds. He gave her something tangible to remind her she held his heart in the palm of her hand.

When it was finally light enough to see more clearly, she opened the locket. Inside were two moving images, one of which was of a dragon and the other was of a lion, both of which had their mouths open and tails swishing gracefully side to side.

Hermione smiled to herself; it was simple, but elegant. Always they would be together in each others hearts. Before anyone else noticed what was going on, she slipped the locket around her neck and tucked it under her clothing. She mused, 'To think, this all started with a silly dare.'

As she regained her composure, she felt a twang of discomfort in her heart. Remorsefully she had been given the chance to tell him she loved him in return.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know it is really bittersweet, but they love each other!!! And it is plausible. I love plausible :D**

**If you read this first, please go back and read "Truth or Dare" first. It will make this story make more sense.**

**As always, please please please, read and review!**


End file.
